


Преступление и наказание

by ImprobableDreams900, Sonnet23



Series: Eden!verse (Translation) [2]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Coffee Shop, Gen, Heaven, Torture, angelic headcanons
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-05-30 15:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19406230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImprobableDreams900/pseuds/ImprobableDreams900, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonnet23/pseuds/Sonnet23
Summary: Казариэль не знала, когда что-то пошло не так.Ну, на самом-то деле, знала.Ей не повезло нарваться на неприятности, и имя им было «Азирафель».Другими словами, что бывает, когда ты позволяешь демону со змеиными глазами сбежать во время твоего дежурства, да еще и теряешь в процессе огненный меч.





	1. Этюд в неоднозначных тонах

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Crime & Punishment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525245) by [ImprobableDreams900](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImprobableDreams900/pseuds/ImprobableDreams900). 
  * A translation of [Crime & Punishment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525245) by [ImprobableDreams900](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImprobableDreams900/pseuds/ImprobableDreams900). 



> Примечание Автора.  
> "Просто чтобы прояснить: Действие происходит во время событий "Памяти об Эдеме", а именно во время 2-й и 3-й глав, а фрагмент в конце совпадает с главой 23. Если вы не читали "Память об Эдеме", я предупреждаю, что этот фик, вероятно, будет ни капельки не понятен, но, эй, вам решать.
> 
> Еще я сделала для вас мощное инфографическое объяснение ангельских чинов в этой вселенной: http://improbabledreams900.tumblr.com/image/153023321878. Если же вы слишком круты для наглядных схем, то просто напоминаю, что "Престолы", "Власти" и "Херувимы" – это ангельские чины, как и "Начала"".

Казариэль не знала, когда что-то пошло не так.   
  
Ну, на самом-то деле, знала.  
  
Ей не повезло нарваться на неприятности, и имя им было «Азирафель».  
  
Казариэль опёрлась о столик перед собой, уронив на него локти, и мрачно уставилась в свою чашку с кофе.  
  
Это был особенно замечательный кофе, тот, что называется «ледяной латте», и в нем плавали кусочки шоколада. На самом деле это был ее любимый напиток на земле на данный момент (многие люди пили нечто под названием «чай», однако она решила, что он ей не по нраву). Но даже ожидавшая ее полная кружка латте не радовала Казариэль сегодня.  
Казариэль обернулась и посмотрела на книжный магазин напротив кондитерской и кофейни, пряди ее длинных рыжих волос рассыпались по плечам, выбившись из-за уха.  
  
Книжный магазин выглядел так же, как и каждый день последних восемнадцати лет: темный, нетронутый и полностью заброшенный.  
  


~~***~~

_Восемнадцать лет назад_  
  
Казариэль не присутствовала, когда был пойман демон, виновный в том, что он развратил и околдовал представителя Рая на Земле. Она, однако, видела его издалека, когда его вели к Михаилу двое ее братьев, схвативших его.  
  
Демон высоко держал голову, и, когда он проходил мимо, Казариэль заметила, что он был одет в какую-то узкую, чёрную одежду, а у него на носу сидела пара тёмных, немного зеркальных дисков, которые, если она не ошибалась, назывались очками.   
  
Взгляд Казариэль, однако, непроизвольно привлекли огромные крылья злодея. Они были так похожи на ее собственные, но каждое перо было сияющим угольно-чёрным и говорило о том, что его владелец – один из Врагов.  
  
Даже на расстоянии она видела, что каждое перышко было идеально ухожено, и свет переливался на их единой смоляной поверхности ослепительным каскадом красок. Казариэль не встречала демонов лично более четырёх тысяч лет, но она никогда не видела ничего подобного крыльям этого.  
  
После того как Михаил огласил приговор врага, ее начальник и капитан группы Небесных стражей Задкиэль призвал ее и нескольких ее братьев и сестёр на внеплановое собрание.  
Самкиэлю, самому праведному ангелу на Небесах, к тому же принадлежащему к чину Властей, было поручено провести допрос, и сам Михаил велел Задкиэлю поставить его лучших херувимов на страже, чтобы убедиться, что пленник не сбежит.  
  
Казариэль всегда чувствовала, что Задкиэль любит ее немного больше, чем других, возможно, чуть менее преданных делу стражей, а потому она не удивилась, когда ей выпала честь дежурить в первую смену.  
  
Через час она прибыла к маленькому неприметному зданию, которое было избрано местом допроса демона. Раньше оно было арсеналом, о чем свидетельствовали тяжелые массивные двери и толстые стены. Здание, однако, располагалось слишком близко к краю Небес, чтобы Михаил это одобрил, и оружие давно было перенесено в более безопасное место, после чего маленький однокомнатный арсенал не использовался большую часть пяти тысячелетий. Похоже, наконец, ему нашлось применение.  
  
Казариэль прождала у стен арсенала всего десять минут, когда заметила, что Самкиэль приближается к нему по дороге из белого кирпича в сопровождении пяти фигур, выстроившихся крестом. В четверых шедших по сторонам сразу можно было узнать ангелов по их сияющим белым крыльям; оперение фигуры в центре, напротив, было угольно-чёрным.  
  
Когда они приблизились, Казариэль заметила, что руки демона скованы тяжелыми серебряными кандалами, и цепь тянется от каждого запястья к ангелам, стоявшим по обе стороны от него.  
  
Когда конвой был ещё в пяти метрах от них, Казариэль быстро вытянулась в струнку, развернулась на каблуках и принялась отпирать семь замков, запечатывавших вход. Расправившись с последним, она открыла тяжёлую дверь и отошла.  
  
Не удостоив ее и взглядом, Самкиэль шагнул мимо неё внутрь и на мгновение поднял руку, указывая остальным подождать снаружи, пока он осматривает место.  
  
Казариэль вернулась на пост, однако теперь она стояла лицом к своим братьям и их демоническому пленнику и не могла удержаться и не наблюдать последнего боковым зрением.  
  
Он стоял прямо и гордо, на губах замерла равнодушная кривая ухмылка. Его глаза все ещё были скрыты за тёмными очками, но линия плеч оставалась расслабленной. Если бы не идеально ухоженные крылья врага, плотно прижатые к спине и не подрагивавшие от неудобства пальцы в тяжёлых наручниках, она могла бы принять его напускное спокойствие за настоящее.  
  
– Все это совершенно необязательно, знаете ли, – сказал демон спустя какое-то время с почти извиняющейся улыбкой. – Я честно не представляю, в чем вы там хотите, чтобы я сознался, и я уверен, мы все могли бы сэкономить уйму времени и сил, если бы уяснили это сейчас.  
  
– Замолчи, демон, – прикрикнул ангел слева, сжав в руках конец цепи. – В твоих медоточивых речах одна только ложь.  
  
Демон рассмеялся, и его смех ничем не был похож на леденящий душу звук, которого ожидала Казариэль. Скорее, он был... обычным. Почти приятным.  
  
– _Только_ ложь? – спросил враг, подняв точеную бровь и обезоруживающе улыбнувшись. – Значит, если я скажу, что я демон, сделает ли это меня ангелом? Если _все_ , что я говорю – это ложь...  
  
На этот раз ангел заткнул его быстрым ударом в живот. Демон охнул и непроизвольно согнулся пополам, крылья наполовину раскрылись у него за спиной, а цепи громко звякнули друг о друга.  
  
– Прекрати, – резко сказала Казариэль. В следующий миг все пять голов повернулись к ней, и Казариэль поняла, запоздало испугавшись, что сказала это вслух. Чтобы скрыть своё внезапное смущение, она выпрямилась в полный рост, заслонившись будто щитом, своим рангом и придав своим чертам суровое выражение. – Пленного должен допрашивать только тот, кому дано право, – сдержанно сказала она, как бы между делом кладя руку на рукоять меча. – Эта честь была дарована ему самим Михаилом. Не забывайтесь.  
  
К счастью, другие ангелы – принадлежавшие к чину Престолов, судя по знакам отличия у них на плечах – приняли эту логику, а также осознали, что она превосходит их по рангу. У того, что нанёс удар, было подобающе виноватое лицо, когда он отступил назад на своё место, сжав в пальцах серебряную цепь.  
  
Демон между ними выпрямился и с непроницаемым выражением лица смотрел на неё из-за своих тёмных очков.  
  
Что-то неприятно кольнуло Казариэль, и она ощутила, как ее перья непроизвольно ощетинились. Она почувствовала себя... _нечистой_ , чего не происходило уже очень давно, и это ощущение было далеко не обнадеживающим.   
  
– Он получит то, что его ждёт, в своё время, – добавила она холодно, отрывая глаза от демона и устремляя взгляд прямо перед собой.  
  
Мгновение спустя Самкиэль вернулся из тени арсенала и мрачно кивнул четырём Престолам. Они двинулись вперёд, уводя за собой демона, стоявшего в середине. Она не пожалела, когда он скрылся.  
  
Казариэль оставалась у открытой двери, спиной к заброшенному арсеналу и осматривала изумрудные холмы. Довольно скоро ее строгая военная стойка стала чуть более расслабленной, а глаза устремились к кристальному небу, обводя взглядом его блестящую даль, пока она прислушивалась к звяканью цепей в здании.  
  
– Да ладно, ну, неужели это правда обязательно? – послышалось позади неё, и она узнала голос демона. Он все ещё звучал поразительно спокойно, но ей показалось, что она различила нотки хорошо скрываемого трепета.  
  
Ответа от ангелов не последовало, раздался только скрежет двух металлических предметов друг о друга и ещё один резкий протест демона:  
  
– Что, по-вашему, я сделаю? Наколдую себе, блин, адского пса?  
  
Казариэль устремила взгляд к горизонту и попыталась не замечать лязганья затягивающихся цепей.  
  
Хотя она знала, что демон заслужил все, что Самкиэль ему готовил за его злодеяния против Небес и ее братьев, была, возможно, очень маленькая, _очень_ незначительная частичка ее, которой... может быть... совсем чуть-чуть это _не нравилось_.  
  
Демон вскрикнул, и внезапно до неё стали доноситься звуки возни.  
  
Казариэль поспешно обернулась и заглянула внутрь, стараясь определить в полутьме комнаты, не нужно ли помочь братьям одолеть пленника.  
  
Демон, теперь уже лишившийся своих тёмных очков и закованный в серебряный ошейник, был у дальней стены. Его руки были вздёрнуты над головой цепью от кандалов, которая была продета через кольцо в стене под потолком. Враг, однако, обхватил руками цепи и подтянулся на них: поджав ноги, он яростно пинал ими любого, кто пытался подойти, так что весь его вес держался на его скованных запястьях.  
  
Ближе всех стоявший к нему брат Казариэль, сделал выпад и получил прямой удар в челюсть. Ангел попытался схватить врага за ступню, но поймал лишь воздух.  
  
– А ну, получите, зассссранцы ссс нимбами, – шипел демон, перехватывая цепи поудобнее.  
Двое оставшихся Престолов обменялись мрачными взглядами и шагнули вперёд, держа руки наготове и расправив крылья.  
  
Пока враг отвлёкся, раздавая удары своим новым противникам, Казариэль наблюдала, как Самкиэль медленно приблизился, держась очень близко к стене вне поля зрения демона.  
  
Потом его руки метнулись вперёд и схватили ведущий край одного из блестящих чёрных крыльев врага и, потянув, раскрыли его.  
  
– Эй! – вскрикнул демон, быстро переключив внимание на более сильного ангела. Престолы поняли, что делает Самкиэль, и двинулись на помощь, отступая из области, куда попадали удары демона, и заходя вместо этого сбоку. Они забрали крыло демона у Самкиэля и рывком раскрыли его полнее, в то время как Власть покинул поле зрения Казариэль.  
  
Мгновением позже Самкиэль вернулся с молотом и массивным серебряным колом. Он был где-то около трёх дюймов в диаметре и девяти дюймов в длину, и Казариэль осознала с внезапной невольной дрожью, что именно Самкиэль собирался с ним делать.  
  
Демон, похоже, понял это одновременно с ней, его глаза в ужасе распахнулись, а затем прищурились, и он снова уронил ноги на землю. Цепи глухо звякнули, когда его вес вновь опустился на пол.  
  
– Вы ханжесссские _ублюдки_ , – прошипел враг. – Даже на хрен _не ссссмейте_.  
  
Понадобились усилия всех четырёх Престолов, чтобы полностью растянуть крыло демона и удержать его в таком положении.  
  
Враг теперь уже яростно боролся, дергая за свои наручники и пытаясь вывернуться. Его крыло металось туда-сюда в попытках вырваться на свободу, прекрасные чёрные перья мелькали тут и там в отчаянном стремлении демона спастись. После нескольких долгих секунд ангелам удалось хорошенько захватить крыло врага, они с силой ударили его о стену и удерживали там.  
  
– Ох, ты _очень_ об этом пожалеешь, – прорычал демон, но Казариэль слышала страх в его голосе, когда он пытался освободиться.  
  
Самкиэль поднял огромный серебряный гвоздь и приставил его кончиком к главному суставу крыла демона, в месте соединения нескольких хрупких косточек. Он занёс молот.   
  
Казариэль не могла смотреть. Ее собственные крылья сочувственно заныли, и она быстро отвернулась, снова обратив взгляд к красоте Небес.  
  
Раздался резкий удар металла о металл и демон закричал.  
Если бы в Раю жили птицы, то все они с криками взвились бы в небо. Казариэль закрыла глаза.  
  
Прогремел второй удар металла, и вопль демона скакнул на октаву выше и надломился.  
  
К третьему удару враг судорожно ловил ртом воздух.  
  
– Пожалуйсссста... Бо... Ссса... Я не... _Я ничего не знаю_.  
  
– Так, а вот это просто-напросто ложь, – невозмутимо сказал Самкиэль.  
  
– Нет, я... – голос подвёл демона, сбившись на хриплые судорожные вдохи.  
  
– Не хочешь ли рассказать нам, как ты подчинил ангела Начало Азирафеля своему заклятию? – рассудительно говорил Самкиэль.  
  
– Я... Я этого не делал, _ублюдки_...  
  
– Берите второе крыло.  
  
Казариэль ждала, что демон будет молить о пощаде. Вместо этого он затих, а ещё через мгновение она снова услышала его крик, когда звук молота эхом раскатился по маленькому помещению.  
  
К концу демон вновь судорожно дышал, мучительно и хрипло.  
  
– А теперь говори, демон, если желаешь сократить свою заслуженную кару.  
  
Послышался прерывистый вздох, а потом демон сказал сорванным голосом:  
  
– Я... Я скажу все, что вы хотите знать.  
  
– Отлично.  
  
Казариэль не отрывала взгляда от холмов, когда четыре Престола, которые привели демона, вышли из арсенала. Когда они проходили мимо неё, она проворно повернулась и закрыла дверь, оставляя Самкиэля за его работой.  
  
Когда она толкнула тяжёлую дверь, чтобы закрыть ее, то увидела, что демон висит в своих цепях, а оба его крыла распахнуты и пригвождены к стене позади него. Свежие красные струйки уже ползли вниз по ухоженным, блестящим перьям, разрушая эту хрупкую красоту.  
Демон дрожал, кончики его крыльев трепетали, но голос был решительным, когда он сказал:  
  
– Ты должен знать, это заклятие демоны держали в секрете многие тысячелетия...  
  
Казариэль закрыла дверь.  
  


~~***~~

  
В ее вторую смену на карауле у заброшенного арсенала Казариэль ничего не оставалось, кроме как слушать, как Самкиэль продолжает давить на пленника, выпытывая его секреты. Первые минут десять было относительно тихо, толстые стены приглушали их разговор. Когда демон закричал, Казариэль подпрыгнула на три дюйма и наполовину вытащила меч из ножен от неожиданного звука.  
  
Она ненавидела эту должность. Ну, не _ненавидела_ , конечно: как правило, ангелы ни к чему не испытывают _ненависти_. _«Неприязнь»_ будет более подходящим словом. _«Неоднозначные чувства»_ – ещё лучше.  
  
В основном дело было в криках.  
  
Часть ее, которая твердила, что все создания ее Отца бесценны, чувствовала по какой-то необъяснимой причине, что эта благосклонность, естественно, должна распространяться даже на демонов. Казариэль знала, что это абсурд: ни один другой ангел из всех, кого она когда-либо встречала, так не думал.  
  
Падшие были их злейшими Врагами – они совершили такие тяжкие грехи, что Отцу пришлось изгнать их из Рая за их злодеяния.  
  
Существо, кричащее в агонии в здании у нее за ее спиной, было коварным, – часто говорила она себе. Он, вероятно, совершал такие же мерзости, когда был в аду, и делал это с наслаждением. Казариэль помнила Падение, хоть и смутно, и знала, что много хороших ангелов было убито будущими демонами.  
  
А _этот_ демон, – напомнила она себе, – обнаружил заклятие, которое могло давать ему контроль над ангелом. Это была… катастрофа. Переломный момент.  
  
Эта логика, однако, не помешала ей почувствовать укол жалости, когда она открыла дверь, чтобы выпустить Самкиэля, и увидела демона, который безвольно висел в своих цепях, истекая кровью и страшно дрожа.  
  
Он не был похож на кого-то, кто мог бы изобрести заклинание, подчиняющее ангелов, но, может быть, с ними так было всегда.  
  


~~***~~

  
Ее третья смена почти целиком была наполнена криками и всхлипами.  
  
Ближе к концу (слава богу, короткого) караула Самкиэль вышел из арсенала с тремя длинными блестящими, черными перьями.  
  
Казариэль старательно изобразила на лице уважительное равнодушие, когда ангел Власть подал их ей.  
  
– Избавься от них, когда явится твой сменщик, – приказал Самкиэль.  
  
– Да, сэр, – послушно согласилась Казариэль. Самкиэль коротко кивнул.  
  
– Он вряд ли теперь продержится долго, – заметил Власть, обращаясь не столько к Казариэль, сколько к пространству у неё за плечом. – Мощь Небес сокрушит его злую душу. Если потребуется подводить его к краю смерти снова и снова, пока его дух не надломится и он не закричит, моля, чтобы это прекратилось – да будет сделано сие во славу Отца нашего.  
  
– Да, сэр, – снова сказала Казариэль, куда менее охотно.  
  
Самкиэль опять кивнул, на этот раз удовлетворенно, повернулся и пошёл вниз по белой кирпичной дороге.  
  
Когда он ушёл, Казариэль задумчиво вздохнула. Она опустила взгляд на перья, которые держала. Каждое было длиннее, чем вся ее рука, и стержень располагался очень близко к одному из краев оперения. Она сразу узнала в них первостепенные маховые – вид длинных перьев, находящихся ближе всего к ведущему краю крыла.  
  
И крайние три дюйма каждого пера в тех местах, где они были насильно вырваны с корнем, намокли от крови.   
  
Крылья самой Казариэль сочувственно вспыхнули, а пальцы слегка коснулись блестящего оперения. Неудивительно, что крики демона были так отчаянны. Первостепенные маховые были практически спаяны с костью у кисти, рядом с ведущим суставом – тем самым, в который Самкиэль вбил тот огромный штырь.   
  
Она не пожелала бы такой боли никому.  
  
Взгляд Казариэль скользил по длине перьев, и она не могла не восхищаться их блестящим, чёрным сиянием. Переливающиеся краски играли на эбеновом оперении совсем так же, как радужный и звездный свет мерцал на ее собственных сверкающих белых перьях, но сам чёрный фон делал это зрелище завораживающим.  
  
Рука Казариэль сомкнулась на перьях, и она знала, что не «избавится» от них таким способом, который одобрил бы Самкиэль.   
  
Отодвинув пока что вопрос о том, что делать с перьями, на задворки сознания, Казариэль подошла к слегка приоткрытой двери, из которой только что вышел Самкиэль, собираясь запереть все семь замков, как она делала это каждый раз, когда пленник оставался один.  
  
Ее пальцы замерли на замке, не успев полностью захлопнуть дверь и запереть ее. Потом любопытство овладело ею, и она приоткрыла дверь ещё на несколько дюймов и просунула в отверстие голову.  
  
Первым, что поразило ее, был запах. Вся комната пропахла кровью, потом и страхом, мерзкая вонь висела в воздухе тяжелым облаком. Глазам Казариэль потребовалось мгновение, чтобы приспособиться к полутьме, а когда это произошло, она вздрогнула от жалости.  
  
Демон был по-прежнему пригвожден к дальней стене, его голова была опущена, а крылья бессильно поникли. На теле Падшего ангела было столько струек и пятен крови, что было трудно определить, что он прибыл сюда в изящном чёрном костюме. Кровь все ещё обильно текла по его перьям, заставляя их слипаться, и когда-то прекрасные крылья теперь были изорваны.  
  
Похоже, каждое второе маховое перо было вырвано, а те, что остались, были взъерошены и торчали в неестественном направлении, разрушая общее великолепие, которое так притягивало когда-то ее взгляд.  
  
Падший ангел, по-видимому, был без сознания, что, вероятно, было к лучшему.  
  
– Просто скажи им, что ты знаешь, – мягко прошептала она, зная, что демон ее не слышит, но чувствуя, что что-то все же нужно сказать. – Просто скажи им правду. Бога ради, спаси себя. Ты знаешь, как.  
  
Казариэль глядела на неподвижный, жалкий силуэт истерзанного демона и с ужасом думала, каким же должен быть Ад, если это существо боится его кары больше, чем того, что в данный момент с ним творят Небеса.  
  
Неуверенно поджав губы, Херувим убрала голову и принялась запирать дверь.  
  


~~***~~

  
В своё четвёртое дежурство на страже несчастного пленника она почувствовала облегчение, когда Самкиэль не пришёл.  
  
Вместо этого она молча стояла у двери и любовалась красотой Небес.  
  
Она размышляла о безыскусной прелести бриза, когда услышала слабый звук. Это был не более чем тихий кашель, но он повторился вновь мгновение спустя. Прошла минута, прежде Казариэль сообразила, что звук доносится из-за двери, которую она охраняла, и еще одна, прежде чем она поняла, что пленник плакал.  
  
Ну, плакал не в смысле «проливал слезы», потому что всем известно, что демоны не могут этого делать, но в том смысле, что он всхлипывал так часто, что не успевал дышать.  
  
Казариэль неловко поежилась, но она мало что могла сделать, и это все равно было не ей решать. Если задуматься, она поняла, что до этого момента даже не знала, что демоны вообще способны чувствовать печаль, хотя жалость к себе, вероятно, не исключалась. Никто из демонов, которые ей встречались в прошлом, не был расположен ни к чему, кроме как усмехнуться и попытаться убить ее.  
  
Она поймала себя на том, что снова размышляет, почему демон просто не скажет Самкиэлю, как он околдовал ангела Начало, работающего на Земле. Предположим, это стратегически ценное заклинание, но она не могла представить, чтобы демон предпочел верность Аду возможности спасти свою шкуру – в прямом смысле, в данном случае.  
  
Казариэль вспомнила, что, когда врага привели к арсеналу, он заявлял о своём неведении. И она вдруг задумалась: может быть, демон _и правда_ ничего не знал? Это определенно объяснило бы его нежелание говорить – она не ожидала, что хоть кто-нибудь смог бы продержаться неделю у Самкиэля, а демон был здесь уже вдвое дольше.   
  
Херувим несколько раз повертела эту идею в своих мыслях, а затем отбросила ее. Начало Азирафель явно был _каким-то_ образом побеждён, и этот враг был несомненно виновен.  
Что-то было не так: должно быть, демону просто грозило нечто ужасное от Ада, если он кому-нибудь расскажет.  
  
Довольная тем, что разрешила задачу в своих мыслях, Казариэль вернулась к созерцанию холмов и изо всех сил попыталась не обращать внимания на отчаянные мучительные всхлипы в камере за ее спиной.  
  


~~***~~

  
Казариэль насторожилась, схватившись за рукоять меча и опустив руку, когда подошёл Самкиэль. На этот раз он был не один.  
  
Она бы не узнала второго ангела, если бы только Небеса не гудели о нем последние дни. Совсем недавно он, Азирафель, официальный представитель Рая на Земле, вернулся со своего поста. Казариэль, к сожалению, пропустила его волнующую речь, которую он, по всей видимости, произнёс перед Михаилом и собранием их братьев и сестёр, но она слышала достаточную ее часть из других уст, чтобы составить впечатление о том, что было сказано.  
  
Начало, по всей видимости, подтвердил существование заклятия, наложенного на него демоном, но объяснил, что освободился от него, когда враг был пойман Небесами. И теперь он готовился отомстить существу, которое, несомненно, заставляло его совершать ужасные и злобные деяния.  
  
Видя его сейчас, Казариэль не знала, чего она ожидала, но явно не этого. Во-первых, Начало был ниже, чем она себе представляла, и полнее. Кроме того, он был одет в какую-то мягкую на вид цветную тунику, какие, вероятно, сейчас были в ходу на Земле. Она могла бы усомниться, что это был тот самый ангел, рассказы о котором она слышала, если бы не его состояние.   
  
Начало был в _ярости_. Казариэль чувствовала гнев, раскатывавшийся от него на семь метров вокруг, чуть ли не обретавший физическое воплощение.  
  
Ей пришлось приложить немало силы воли, чтобы не отпрянуть инстинктивно, и напомнить себе, что гнев Начала направлен не на неё.  
  
Казариэль кольнуло тревогой при мысли о том, что сила этой ярости обрушится на измученного беднягу, беспомощно висящего в комнате за ее спиной, но не ей было возражать.  
  
Вместо этого она принялась открывать семь замков, успев как раз к тому времени, когда Самкиэль и Азирафель прибыли.  
  
Начало бросил на неё оценивающий взгляд, когда проходил мимо; Самкиэль не снизошёл даже до этого.  
  
Когда двое ангелов проникли в комнату, Казариэль тщательно закрыла за ними дверь и вернулась на свой пост. Хотя Азирафель сам подтвердил, что демон обнаружил заклинание, которое могло контролировать ангелов, она все равно не могла отделаться от мысли, что месть – даже справедливая – никогда не выход из положения.  
  
Особенно месть тому, кто и так уже столько страдал.  
  
Не то чтобы ее мнение имело значение, – напомнила она себе: то, что она думала, было несущественно. Она делала то, что ей говорили, и поднялась по служебной лестнице благодаря этому. Их Отец сообщал свою непостижимую волю Архангелам, и они направляли действия ее начальства и ее собственные. Именно так она знала, что делает хорошее и правильное дело.  
  
Прошло совсем немного времени, прежде чем из комнаты раздался сдавленный крик, за которым последовал глухой удар, а потом – тишина.  
  
Казариэль продолжала смотреть вперёд, размышляя над тем, какие ужасные вещи ожидают бедного демона. Она надеялась, что, если Азирафель собирается убить его, он, по крайней мере, сделает это быстро.  
  
Мысль едва успела пронестись у неё в голове, когда позади неё раздался резкий, мучительный вопль. Он сломался, превратившись в хриплый всхлип, и стал таким тихим, что ей было почти не слышно его из-за тяжёлой двери.  
  
Мигом позже послышался второй крик, потише, а затем все смолкло. Казариэль переступила с ноги на ногу, пытаясь стряхнуть с себя ощущение, что она не должна просто стоять без дела, когда с кем-то – пусть даже с коварным демоном, контролирующим разум – обращаются вот так.  
  
Последовал долгий период почти полной тишины, за время которого Казариэль наполовину убедила себя, что все хорошо, и она, как обычно, охраняет тронный зал Небес.  
  
Потом неожиданно дверь открылась. Казариэль вздрогнула и быстро обернулась: Самкиэль обычно был внутри по меньшей мере пятнадцать минут. А тут едва ли прошло пять. Азирафель проскользнул в дверь, и почти захлопнул ее за собой, так что она осталась открытой всего на один-два дюйма.  
  
Начало казался значительно менее рассерженным, чем всего несколько минут назад: он больше не светился избытком силы, как минимум. На самом деле, лицо ангела приняло почти извиняющееся выражение.  
  
– Здравствуйте. Простите, я хотел спросить, не могли бы вы, пожалуйста, одолжить мне свой меч?  
  
Казариэль посмотрела на низшего по рангу ангела в замешательстве. Она уже наполовину вытащила оружие из ножен, собираясь отдать его Началу, когда додумалась спросить:  
  
– Зачем?  
  
В тот момент, когда слово слетело с уст, она поняла, что не стоило о таком спрашивать: ангелы не подвергают приказы сомнению, и, хоть Азирафель был всего лишь Началом, он в данный момент выполнял работу Самкиэля (а потому был наделён его властью), который _был_ выше ее по рангу. Ее наверняка ждет суровый выговор за это, возможно, даже отставка с этого особого поста.  
  
Вместо этого Азирафель просто слабо улыбнулся ей.  
  
– Ну, видите ли, мы почти подобрались к делу с дорогим Кр... в смысле, с _мерзким_ демоном, и подумали, что меч мог бы очень пригодиться.  
  
Казариэль некоторое время просто таращилась на него, разрываясь между ужасом и облегчением. Она протянула меч, больше не раздумывая.  
  
Она так отвлеклась, пытаясь решить, как лучше поблагодарить Начало за его благоразумие, что не заметила, как Азирафель занес рукоять над ее головой, пока не стало слишком поздно.  
  


~~***~~

  
Когда Казариэль очнулась, ее голова раскалывалась.  
  
Моргнув, она открыла глаза и сразу поняла, что лежит на земле перед зданием, которое поклялась охранять.  
  
Она быстро села, убрав пульсирующий синяк на виске силой мысли. Ее рука автоматически скользнула к мечу, только чтобы напомнить ей, что его больше там нет.  
  
Она повертела головой, и именно тогда поняла, что, по всей видимости, прошло совсем немного времени, потому что коварный Начало _все ещё был здесь_.   
  
Азирафель находился менее чем в десяти метрах от неё и торопился по направлению к углу арсенала. Его огромные белые крылья были расправлены за спиной, и одно из них заботливо держалось у дальнего плеча худой темной фигуры рядом с ним. Она видела, что демон тяжело опирается на Азирафеля, длинные угольно-чёрные крылья волочились за ним по земле – не более, чем месивом чёрных перьев, оставлявшим алые полосы на изумрудной траве.  
  
Казариэль смотрела им вслед, слегка раскрыв рот, пока они не исчезли за углом.  
  
Ей следовало пробить тревогу.  
  
Она знала, что следовало.  
  
А ещё лучше, ей следовало бы подняться на ноги и бежать за ними: она легко смогла бы одолеть демона, а он был единственным, кого ей было поручено сторожить.  
  
Но несколько мыслей последовательно пронеслись у неё в голове.  
  
Первая была о том, как демон обессиленно опирался на ангела, позволяя увести себя с места допро... пытки. Ей стоит называть вещи своими именами.  
  
Вторая была о том, как бережно крыло Азирафеля придерживало врага, и о том, что он явно вырубил ее, чтобы спасти демона.  
  
Третья была о том, что Азирафель никоим образом не мог делать это, находясь под влиянием заклятия, которым демон предположительно околдовал его. Она вспомнила его ярость и задумалась, что, может быть, она была направлена вовсе не на демона. Казариэль искренне сомневалась, что эмоции такой силы можно внушить заклинанием – и это ещё при условии, что демон каким-то образом смог бы сохранить свой контроль, даже находясь в руках Небес.  
  
Четвёртой мыслью было то, что ей не очень-то хотелось их останавливать.  
  
Долгое время Казариэль просто сидела, борясь с собой. Каждая частичка милосердия и доброты в ней хотела позволить бедному демону уйти, но всё, чему ее учили и что рассказывали, требовало исполнить долг и поймать пленника, которого ей поручили охранять.  
  
В конце концов, она просидела там так долго, что решение было принято за неё: вдалеке раздался рев труб. Кто-то другой подал сигнал тревоги.  
  
Казариэль медленно встала и отряхнулась. Затем, притворившись, что не представляет, куда отправились беглецы, она заглянула в заброшенный арсенал.  
  
В глубине комнаты она с некоторым удивлением увидела Самкиэля, лежавшего на полу с распростертыми крыльями. Огромное красное пятно расплывалось под ним.  
  
Она могла сказать, что он мертв, даже на таком расстоянии и, хотя Казариэль и почувствовала непроизвольный укол уважительной печали, она не могла на самом деле заставить себя пожалеть об этом.  
  
Как правило, ангелы не питают ненависти или неприязни к другим ангелам, но среди них есть такие, к которым многие определенно испытывают неоднозначные чувства.


	2. Сладкая Бессонница

Когда разлетелись новости о том, что Начало спас демона – Казариэль позже узнала, что его зовут Кроули, – и о его последующем Падении, на Небесах начался хаос. За шесть тысяч лет не Пал ни один ангел, и некоторые даже утверждали, что это уже невозможно. Чтобы Азирафель Пал, он должен был так страшно согрешить, что сам Бог покарал его.   
  
Странно было то, что Ад не злорадствовал по этому поводу. Наверху, разумеется, предали гласности историю о славном пленении демонического отродья, но Внизу, похоже, не собирались делать то же самое в отместку. Демон сбежал из Рая в сопровождении ангела, которого он соблазнил _Пасть_ , а Ад не трубил об ужасных новостях по всем доступным каналам.  
  
Вообще-то, это было обычное дело. Это, вероятно, должно было пугать Небеса куда больше.  
  
Спустя целых три дня, за которые не произошло ничего необычного, Небеса начали посылать ангелов на Землю, пытаясь установить, что же в действительности произошло.  
  
Лучшей теорией, которую они выдвинули, было то, что оба беглеца спрятались где-то на Земле, избегая Рая – по очевидным причинам – и Ада – по причинам не столь очевидным, но, несомненно, зловещим.  
  
Спустя неделю после уже печально известного всем Падения Азирафеля Михаил и другие архангелы выбрали официальную политику. Так как их Отец не связался с ними, чтобы разъяснить свои желания, они решили, что Азирафель, должно быть, совершил непростительное преступление, раз Он сам вмешался и сделал так, что ангел Пал. Начало все-таки _убил_ почти дюжину ангелов – дюжину братьев и сестёр Казариэль, многие из них были невинны и не вооружены. Ей становилось худо от одной мысли об этом.  
  
Поэтому Михаил объявил охоту на Падшего ангела Азирафеля, объяснив, что он страшно согрешил и нанёс обиду Самому Господу, и его нужно поразить как любого другого демона. Условие было таково, что, раз Ад, похоже, не знал о происшедшем, им необходимо было не допустить, чтобы новости достигли дьявольских ушей. Нельзя было, чтобы Ад понял, что темница Небес не непроницаема и что ещё один ангел Пал.  
  
Это означало, никаких обследований Земли большими группами, полётов крыло к крылу в сияющих доспехах. Это означало никаких явлений смертным во всполохах божественного света с требованиями выдать необходимую информацию.   
  
Нет, это означало, что Казариэль должна сидеть на террасе кофейни восемнадцать лет подряд, уставившись на книжный магазин.  
  
Справедливости ради, в кофейне также продавались изумительные маленькие шоколадки, и она не всегда была кофейней-кондитерской. Когда Казариэль только разобралась в том, как поселиться в одной из комнат на верхнем этаже в обмен на некоторое количество человеческой валюты, здесь был магазин, который продавал книги и журналы с изображениями обнаженных и полуобнаженных людей в неудобных на вид позах.  
  
После этого магазин недолгое время предлагал услуги по пошиву платья, прежде чем его купили нынешние владельцы Кофейни и Кондитерской «Сладкая Бессонница». Но это случилось годы спустя.  
  
Казариэль провела на Земле всего неделю, слоняясь день и ночь без сна около магазина литературы для взрослых, когда несколько человек в странной униформе вошли в темный книжный магазин ангела Начало. Она осталась, где стояла, на противоположной стороне улицы, подозрительно прищурившись на чужаков. Она могла сказать, что они были людьми, но не понимала, что они делают. Когда они начали выносить коробки из магазина, она перешла дорогу и заговорила с ними.  
  
Мужчины, работавшие на какую-то «компанию-перевозчик», объяснили, что их наняли переправить несколько коробок с книгами хозяина этого жилища в его новый дом, а также перевезти что-то под названием «старинный автомобиль».  
Интерес Казариэль вспыхнул, и она потребовала сообщить ей, где находился этот новый дом.  
  
Человек, которого она допрашивала – его напарник сбежал в самом начале разговора, таковы уж смертные – бормотал всякий вздор и не желал отвечать, заявляя, что ему заплатили за молчание, но мягкое ободряющее прикосновение к плечу убедило его в обратном. Большинство книг, сказал он ей, отправлялись в город Денверколорадо (где бы он ни находился), а несколько других – в город Флетчер в земле под названием Вермонт.  
  
Очень довольная, Казариэль вернулась в магазин для взрослых, потребовала уединённую комнату и немедленно доложила о новостях на Небеса. Скучающий Начало на другом конце провода выслушал ее взволнованное объяснение и оставил ждать на линии. Через двадцать пять минут он вернулся и сообщил, что в эти места будут посланы ангелы, чтобы поймать преступников, но что она должна оставаться караулить книжный магазин до следующих изменений в ситуации или до тех пор, пока изменники не будут пойманы.   
  
Казариэль терпеливо ждала днями, потом неделями и месяцами, а новостей с Небес так и не было.  
  
Что оставляло ей много свободного времени и возможности наблюдать за людьми. Казариэль в последний раз была на земле во время рождения Христа где-то две тысячи лет назад. Следовало сказать, что мир слегка изменился.  
  
Как Азирафель вообще сумел выжить на этой планете в течение шести тысяч лет, было для неё загадкой. Казариэль держалась до сих пор, только благодаря доброте окружающих и большому количеству наколдованных денег, которые очень переменились с тех пор, как тридцать кусочков серебра перешли из одних рук в другие.  
  
Хотя Казариэль часто наблюдала сверху за Землей, равнодушно глядя на новые хитроумные изобретения людей, она никогда всерьез не задумывалась над тем, как устроено общество, или как вообще что-либо _устроено_. Она была довольна своим постом стража на Небесах многие тысячелетия и предполагала, что ещё многие тысячелетия будет нести эту службу.  
  
Но сейчас она была здесь, по горло в этом _безумии_ , и всё из-за _Азирафеля_.  
  
После Падения ангела и побега вместе с демоном Кроули Задкиэль переложил на неё недовольство не только Архангела Иофиила, который заведовал Небесными стражами и привратниками, но и самого Михаила. Именно она стояла на карауле, когда змееглазый демон сбежал, и потеряла свой огненный меч в придачу. И поэтому она должна была быть наказана за свой провал.  
  
Ее понизили (Михаил хотел сделать ее обычным Началом, но Задкиэль любезно попросил за неё и сократил ее понижение до Престола – всего на один ранг ниже, чем ее предыдущий чин Херувима) и послали на Землю охранять последнее жилище предателя Азирафеля, на случай если он вернётся туда.  
  
Поначалу Казариэль была в ужасе, хотя, разумеется, она приняла своё понижение с достоинством. Но Земля была местом, где кишели демоны, склоняющие людей к бессмысленным жестокостям. После первоначальной вспышки ужаса ее страх сменился на злость. Земля была шумной и суетливой, вонючей и непонятной, и Казариэль ненавидела.... хм, испытывала к ней _очень неоднозначные чувства._  
  
Она скучала по своему огненному мечу, по своим братьям и сёстрам, по посту на страже Небес и по всей их красоте.   
  
Но потом сильно пропахший плесенью владелец «магазина для взрослых» заметил, что она слоняется неподалеку, и любезно предложил ей комнату. Он, казалось, порядком удивился, когда она осталась жить там после первой ночи, но ей удалось продлить договор и, в итоге, сохранить его при разных владельцах магазина.  
  
И следующие восемнадцать лет она сидела и смотрела на противоположную сторону улицы, наблюдая, как пыль скапливается на полках Магазина Старой и Редкой Книги Эзры Фелла.  
  
Она не знала, кто или что такое Эзра Фелл, но она знала, что это было убежище Падшего ангела, который лишил ее милого дома, заменив его этим странным и непонятным новым миром.  
  
Честно говоря, не все было плохо. Через пару десятков лет она стала чувствовать себя здесь чуть более привычно и успешно освоила большинство человеческих обычаев. Кофе был неожиданной благодатью, а шоколад – просто гениальным изобретением.  
После одиннадцати лет наблюдений, Казариэль собралась с духом и зашла в книжный магазин.  
  
Его уже обыскивала группа ее братьев и сестёр незадолго до ее понижения, и ни они, ни люди из фирмы-перевозчика не убрали за собой как следует, перед тем как уйти.  
  
Несколько книг валялись на полу, и стул в глубине комнаты был опрокинут. Казариэль осторожно выбирала дорогу в этом беспорядке, вернула упавшие книги назад на их полки и автоматически подняла упавший стул. Она бросила взгляд вокруг себя, осматривая помещение.  
  
Оно совсем не походило на то, как Казариэль представляла себе убежище почти-Падшего ангела. На самом деле, здесь было мирно. Почти по-ангельски.  
  
Казариэль прошла по магазину и, поднявшись по лестнице в глубине, обнаружила комнату, где два стула были подвинуты к маленькому столику, заваленному книгами. Рядом стояли две чашки на блюдцах с полосами пыльного коричневого осадка внутри. Одна из книг была открыта, страницы замерли в ожидании.  
  
Казариэль смотрела на эту обстановку и думала, как это странно, что Падшему ангелу понадобились две чашки. Она снова посмотрела на стул у другого края стола, наполовину отодвинутый, как будто кто-то отошёл ненадолго и так и не вернулся. У Азирафеля были гости?  
  
Бывшая Херувим отогнала эти мысли и продолжила осматривать старый магазин, поднявшись на верхний этаж, где она нашла пыльную уборную и комнату с кроватью, которая выглядела так, будто на ней никто никогда не спал. Ну, может быть, не совсем _никогда_. У подушки был решительно помятый вид, и солнечные очки – теперь она знала, как это называется – лежали, забытые, в углу на не использовавшейся тумбочке.  
  
Казариэль подошла ближе и, задумчиво потрогав гладкие пластиковые дужки, нахмурилась. Хотя за время своего пребывания на Земле она видела порядочно людей, носивших солнечные очки, она не ожидала, что Азирафель был одним из них.  
  
Казариэль повернулась, чтобы уйти, и в этот момент ее взгляд упал на что-то темное на внутренней стороне двери. Она прикрыла ее сильнее и обнаружила черный пиджак, висевший на крючке. Снова нахмурившись, Казариэль осторожно сняла пиджак, почувствовав приятный на ощупь материал. Она приподняла его и сразу заметила, что он был слишком маленьким для коварного Падшего ангела. В следующий момент ей припомнился с поразительной ясностью образ демона Кроули, ожидавшего своей участи у дверей заброшенного арсенала, бесстрашно стоявшего там в своём темном костюме и солнечных очках.  
  
Если бы Казариэль уже узнала, что такое пари, она поставила бы своё любимое копьё на то, что этот пиджак принадлежал змееглазому демону.  
  
Но что _он_ делал _здесь_? Это было жилище Падшего ангела. Она была в этом уверена. Казариэль посмотрела на пиджак в замешательстве. Это и очки... ее мысли снова вернулись к двум чашкам и двум стульям за столом.  
  
Задкиэль объяснил ей перед ее назначением, что Архангелы уже не считали, что демон наложил заклятие на Азирафеля. Если бы тот в самом деле находился под властью демона, когда убивал своих братьев, он бы не Пал, потому что его душа все ещё была бы чиста. Это означало, что демон наверняка искусил его каким-то другим способом, или же просто его душа была чернее, чем кто-либо из них подозревал.  
  
Осторожно повесив пиджак обратно на крючок, Казариэль вдруг подумала, что, может быть, ангел и демон пришли к какому-то... взаимопониманию. Если демон Кроули в самом деле _спал_ в этой комнате в тот или иной момент, на что, похоже, указывали очки и пиджак, то разумеется, Азирафель бы заметил беззащитного демона, сопящего в его жилище. И все же... Азирафель не поразил его. Это было странно уже само по себе.  
  
Или, может быть, все же не так уж и странно. Казариэль вспомнила, как охраняла демона, когда Самкиэль принуждал его сознаться: она помнила его крики слишком хорошо. Она тоже не особенно желала демону зла тогда, когда он был настолько беззащитен.  
  
Понятие дружбы не было чуждым ангелам: Казариэль понимала его и даже называла некоторых своих коллег друзьями. Она знала, что мысль о том, что ангел и демон были кем-то кроме заклятых врагов, должна ужасать ее. Вместо этого, в душе она не могла заставить себя осудить их.   
  
Ей вспомнились Небеса и выражение чистейшей ярости на лице Азирафеля, когда он входил в комнату, где держали демона. Она припомнила, как Падший вскоре Начало исчезал за углом арсенала, и как демон приник к нему под его оберегающим крылом.  
  
Для ангела рискнуть Падением, чтобы спасти демона из рук Небес... между ними должно было быть то ещё согласие.  
  
Казариэль пустыми глазами взглянула на пиджак, другой рукой все ещё держась за край двери. Она подумала о своих друзьях на Небесах: Нимониэль была, пожалуй, самой близкой, но Казариэль очень сомневалась, что, если бы ее схватили демоны Ада, ее подруга-Херувим пошла бы ей на выручку, если бы только ей не приказали прямо. Она думала, что даже Задкиэль не любил ее достаточно сильно, чтобы отдать такой приказ: вероятность потерять других ангелов была бы слишком высока.  
  
А если бы поймали Нимониэль... Казариэль, конечно, горевала бы, но ей никогда бы даже _в голову_ не пришло спасать ее в одиночку.  
  
Какая бы дружба ни была между этими двумя – демоном и ангелом, теперь одинаково Падшими – это должно было быть... это должно было быть прекрасно. Так глубоко любить другое существо, переживать так полно то единственное чувство, которое их Отец всегда возводил во главу угла – она просто не могла поверить, что Он считал это чем-то плохим.  
  
И, хотя она знала, что никто из ее коллег и начальства не согласился бы, она тоже не считала, что это плохо.  
  
  


~~***~~

  
  
_Наши дни_  
  
Казариэль рассеянно сделала глоток своего латте, смакуя сладкий шоколад. Насколько она могла судить пока что, ледяной шоколадный латте был лучшим изобретением человечества. Или он, или брюки. С тогами было трудновато в былые времена. Песок оказывался абсолютно _везде_ , не говоря уже о проблемах с _ветром_.  
  
Восемнадцать лет прошли, а Падший ангел и демон так и не вернулись в книжный магазин.  
  
На данный момент Казариэль бы очень удивилась, если бы они вообще объявились. Она ожидала услышать хоть _что-нибудь_ с Небес о месте нахождения беглецов к этому времени, но о них не было... ничего. Никаких следов нигде. Как будто они вовсе исчезли с лица земли. Но их также не было и на Небесах, и, предположительно, в Аду (Внизу не злорадствовали), так что Казариэль оставалась на Земле и следила за книжным магазином.  
  
Ей уже не было так противно это задание. Она немного привыкла жить среди людей, и, хотя она все ещё очень скучала по Небесам, она больше не чувствовала себя здесь чужой. Чего бы ей хотелось, так это побольше посмотреть на мир – теперь, когда она в целом поняла, как в нем ориентироваться. За время своего дежурства у книжного магазина Казариэль никогда не уходила с территории, называемой здесь «Сохо».   
  
Она знала, что этот Сохо был частью большой метрополии под названием «Лондон», а тот входил в регион, известный как «Англия». Но она летала над планетой достаточно часто, чтобы знать, что остров, на котором она находилась, был крошечным в сравнении с тем, что ещё оставалось увидеть. Если сохийцы изобрели ледяной латте и брюки, какие же чудеса создали все остальные?  
  
Но Казариэль не дано было узнать. Ей следовало наблюдать за книжным магазином и задержать предателей, если они когда-либо появятся. Приказы на этот счёт были кристально ясны, и ей не нужно было, чтобы ее снова понизили. Казариэль зашла даже так далеко, что написала письмо Михаилу и послала его с одним из людей Гавриила, доставляющих вести на Небеса, объяснив, что теперь у неё есть опыт в этом деле и она считает, что беглецы не будут настолько глупы, чтобы вернуться в эти края, и кроме того, она полагает, что могла бы быть полезней в других местах, например, в поисках их на Земле. Михаил ответил месяц спустя одним словом из уст того же ангела, с которым она передала свою изначальную просьбу: «Нет».  
  
С тех пор мнение Казариэль об Архангеле стало довольно недоброжелательным. Нет – решительно неоднозначным.   
  
Казариэль продолжала размышлять о славном лидере Архангелов и о том, куда именно, по ее мнению, он мог засунуть свой ответ, когда почувствовала, что кто-то похлопал ее по плечу. Она подскочила на месте и подняла глаза; крылья в эфирном плане наполовину расправились, а рука инстинктивно скользнула к рукояти меча, которого не было уже почти два десятка лет.  
  
Но это был лишь человек среднего возраста с добрым лицом и приветливой улыбкой. Он носил пасторский воротничок.  
  
– Извините, я просто хотел спросить: вы не против, если я сяду с вами? – священник указал на стул напротив неё.  
  
В «Сладкой Бессоннице» было несколько маленьких столиков, расположенных на тротуаре снаружи кафе, и, быстро оглядевшись вокруг, ангел поняла, что все места за ними были заняты. Казариэль удивленно моргнула: она не помнила, чтобы здесь было так людно, когда она садилась.  
  
– Конечно, – ответила Казариэль, улыбнувшись мужчине. Единственным священнослужителем, которого она встречала до сих пор, был лысеющий проповедник пятнадцать лет назад, пытавшийся «спасти» ее от «лжи гедонистов» и «грешных манипуляторов», которые владели магазином литературы для взрослых. Она до сих пор пыталась понять, что это было.  
  
– Тысяча благодарностей, – сказал пастор и сел напротив неё. Он сделал глоток своего кофе на вынос и одобрительно кивнул. – Я всегда считал, что кофе – один из величайших плюсов этого мира, – сказал он с ноткой нежности в голосе. – Что вы о нем думаете?  
Казариэль пожала плечами и кивнула.  
  
– Он мне нравится. Он определенно помогает лю... всем оставаться в хорошем настроении, – вовремя оборвав себя, Казариэль поправилась: она замечала, что люди обычно вели себя странно – извинялись и уходили – каждый раз, когда она называла их по их виду, и было ужасно сложно выследить их после.   
  
Если священник и заметил ее оговорку, то не подал виду, вместо этого задумчиво посмотрев на свой кофе.  
  
– Да, полагаю, так и есть, – сказал он, а затем перевёл взгляд на ангела и спокойно улыбнулся ей. – Так что же такая, как вы, делает в подобном месте, хм?  
  
Казариэль быстро обдумала этот вопрос, пытаясь разобраться, что именно имел в виду священник. Люди иногда бывали ужасно неточны.  
  
– Э-э, я здесь живу, – решила она, наконец, указав на кофейню у себя за спиной. – Над кафе.  
  
Священник кивнул и, похоже, удовлетворился ее ответом, поэтому она решила, что, наверное, сказала все правильно; она запомнила это на будущее. Священник сделал ещё один глоток кофе и удовлетворенно помурлыкал себе под нос; Казариэль отпила своего латте и принялась соломинкой гонять кусочек льда вокруг края стакана.   
  
– Мне кажется, вас что-то расстроило,– сказал священник, нарушив доброжелательное молчание. – Может быть, ваша работа?  
  
Казариэль коротко и нервно усмехнулась, хотя веселого тут было мало: если это было очевидно человеческому священнику, наверняка Михаил и Задкиэль заметили это моментально.  
  
– Я люблю свою работу, – сказала она, хотя ее голос мог бы звучать и с большим энтузиазмом.  
  
Священник наклонил голову и улыбнулся по-отечески.  
  
– Я так и подозревал. Вы же понимаете, что это совершенно нормально – испытывать... неоднозначные чувства к своей работе?  
  
Казариэль покачала головой.  
  
– Не к такой работе. Она очень важна.  
  
– Уверен, это так, – мягко сказал священник, глянув мимоходом на книжный магазин. Казариэль проследила за его взглядом.  
  
– Э-э, – пробормотала она и, сделав чересчур быстрый глоток латте, поперхнулась холодным напитком.  
  
– Вы знаете, – сказал священник, когда она оправилась. – Бывает, когда работа давит на меня слишком сильно, я люблю сходить на рыбалку.  
  
Казариэль хлопнула ресницами и отодвинула от себя латте на несколько дюймов – туда, где он меньше ее соблазнял.   
  
– Но вы же духовное лицо! – возразила она. – Дело Господа самое важное.  
  
Священник улыбнулся ей.  
  
– Ну, да, но даже Бог немного устаёт делать одно и то же день ото дня, вам не кажется? И я считаю, что рыбалка – это отличный способ... посмотреть на все Сущее с другой точки зрения. Вы когда-нибудь ездили на рыбалку?  
  
Казариэль покачала головой.  
  
– Я никогда не выезжала из... э-э... Лондона, – сказала она, вспомнив, как странно люди на нее смотрели, когда она объясняла, что за восемнадцать лет ни разу не ступала за пределы Сохо.  
  
Священник кивнул понимающе.  
  
– Это замечательное занятие. Или я бы посоветовал вам просто поехать в путешествие, выбраться из города. Свежий воздух творит с людьми чудеса. Я лично посоветовал бы Кентербери или Дувр – это чудесный уголок страны.  
  
Казариэль уцепилась за незнакомые названия с внезапной тоской.  
  
– Кентербери, – повторила она. – А что там?  
  
Священник улыбнулся и устроился на стуле поудобнее.  
  
– Ну, – начал он тоном человека, который знает о Кентербери все, что можно, но не хочет слишком перегружать собеседника сразу. – Там есть чудесный собор, для начала. Человечество поистине превосходит себя иногда. Исторически это всегда был глубоко духовный город. А в Дувре есть прекрасные белые клиффы, если мне позволительно самому так сказать.   
  
Священник слегка покраснел, но Казариэль была слишком поглощена наблюдением за магазином и не заметила этого.  
  
– И это очень недалеко, – убедительно продолжал священник. – Вы можете съездить туда и обратно за день. И я уверен, после этого жизнь покажется вам гораздо лучше. Здорово увидеть мир самому и вблизи: наблюдать издалека совсем не весело.  
  
Казариэль поймала себя на том, что кивает, и снова посмотрела на священника. Он был прав, осознала она, и мысль о том, чтобы взять выходной и заняться тем, чем ей хочется, была очень соблазнительна. Но чувство долга все равно не давало ей покоя. Задкиэль и через него Иофиил и Михаил, а через них – ее Отец – велели ей сторожить книжный магазин, и, стало быть, она будет сторожить.  
  
Священник, должно быть, заметил ее колебания, потому что он наклонился вперёд и успокаивающе похлопал ее по руке.  
  
– Послушайте, если вы хотите поехать, как насчёт того, чтобы я остался? Уверен, я смогу приглядеть здесь за всем до тех пор, пока вы не вернётесь – даю вам слово, – священник показал на свой пасторский воротничок и ободряюще улыбнулся.  
  
Казариэль посмотрела на открытое, честное лицо священника, и ее сердце наполнилось надеждой. Хотя ее Отец, похоже, оставил Небеса большей частью без присмотра, ходили слухи, что Он проводит время на Земле, среди Своих творений. Поэтому ей казалось очень вероятным, что этот человеческий священник, быть может, понимает Его желания лучше, чем она. Кроме того, последовав советам священника, она может порадовать Его, а ей нужна была любая помощь, чтобы вернуть Его расположение и, желательно, снова стать Херувимом.  
  
– Ох, вы уверены?  
  
Священник улыбнулся.  
  
– Я точно знаю, что, в итоге, это окажется к лучшему.   
  
Казариэль улыбнулась ему, уже задумываясь о маршруте полёта до этого «Кентербери» и думая, что ни Задкиэлю, ни Иофиилу, ни Михаилу, ни кому-либо ещё не нужно об этом знать.  
  
– Погода в Кентербери завтра ожидается прекрасная, – мягко сказал священник, и на другом конце страны несколько удивленных синоптиков захлопали глазами на свои приборы, не понимая, куда делась гроза, шедшая в их сторону.  
  
– Завтра... – выдохнула Казариэль. – Звучит здорово.  
  
Все равно, какова вероятность, что Падший ангел и его демонический спутник вернутся именно в этот день? Все будет хорошо.  
  
– Спасибо вам, – сказала Казариэль священнику, который поднялся, взяв с собой свой недопитый кофе.  
  
– Рад помочь, – ответил он бодро и похлопал ее по плечу. – Вы хорошо поработали.  
  
Казариэль могла бы подумать, что это замечание прозвучало не к месту, если бы не была так поглощена своими мыслями.  
  
А потом священник ушёл. Через минуту Казариэль вернулась в кофейню, намереваясь найти кого-нибудь, кто знал бы, где находится Кентербери.   
  
Она покинула город на следующее утро, направляясь на юго-восток и по чистой случайности все больше удаляясь от места, где демон с почти белыми крыльями и умирающий человек распевали “Queen” по дороге в Сохо – громко и очень фальшиво – в машине, которая пахла кошками и травяным чаем.   
  
Для них это будет последний хороший день Азирафеля; для Казариэль он станет первым.


End file.
